1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color printer and, more particularly, to a color printer for performing multi-color printing by superimposing a plurality of toners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the performance of a printer has been enhanced in terms of not only printing speed but also resolution. In particular, for a relatively small-sized printer for personal and business use, a printer having a high speed and resolution, though being small in size, has been used. Such a small printer has been realized by an ink jet type. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-110291 specification, an attempt has been made to provide a color imaging apparatus of high picture quality by a configuration such that the apparatus has a first photosensitive member and a second photosensitive member which rotate in contact with each other and a developing unit consisting of color developing devices C, M, Y and K of a plurality of colors, which are disposed close to the first photosensitive member; a toner image of each color formed individually on the first photosensitive member is repeatedly transferred to a recording paper wound around and conveyed by the second photosensitive member; and the color developing device C, M, Y and K of one color in the developing unit is selected in succession each time the first photosensitive member is rotated.